Crimson Promise
by AngelicTrinity
Summary: With her dying breath, she promised to find him again whether it was in the after life or another lifetime. A Parallel fic to The Guardian Angel. TsunaxNoelle


**I've entertained this idea for awhile, but I haven't really gotten to typing it down. But now that I have a bit of time, why not? Hope you like this because it's going to be pretty angsty. Basically, this is a What If? fic. The What if? part being that Noelle chose to die how she did the first time.  
><strong>

**I'm going to try and make this as much of a tear jerker as I can. **

**Warnings: Death  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR; I do, however, own Noelle. **

* * *

><p><strong>Crimson Promise<strong>

Noelle shoved Tsuna out of the way before turning to face her preordained fate once more.

Shots rang out through the air as she took the bullets that had been originally meant for the Vongola Decimo. Lead ripped through her body and she stumbled backwards a few steps before finally collapsing. But instead of hitting the hard ground, she fell into arms of the person who caught her.

Somewhere else she could hear another round of shots, followed by a loud bang and then silence.

Though she felt like she flames were coursing through her body, Noelle's mind remained calm. She had known that she was going to die this particular day for as long as she could remember. May 27th at 10:52 PM. That was the exact date and time of her original death. Noelle's light blue eyes stared up at the dark night sky; the stars seemed brighter than they ever did before.

She had died protecting Madison and now she was going to die protecting Tsuna.

What a fitting end to a Guardian Angel.

_"Noelle!" _She suddenly found herself staring into a pair of orange eyes. The usually orange eyes that were filled with calm determination had been replaced by wide-eyed horror, fear and pain.

Hyper Dying Will eyes. Tsuna's eyes.

"Hold on Noelle! We'll get you to Shamal..."

Noelle shook her head. She wouldn't make it to the mansion, even with the sky flames at maximum output and she didn't want to waste her last moments watching Tsuna making a futile trip to try and save her life.

She would rather use the remainder of her time to say good bye.

"There's no point Tsuna. The bullet wounds are fatal and I'll probably bleed out long before you reach Shamal or the hospital."

"How can you-?" Tsuna's voice shook with anger and hurt. He wanted to deny her claim but his hyper tuition was stabbing at him that his Protector's words were true. "-say that? How can you be so calm?"

Noelle winced at how torn up he sounded. She wanted to hug him, tell him in a soothing tone that everything was going to be alright.

But she didn't. She had already lied so many times to him in her second life and at this point he deserved some of the truth.

"Because it's true." Noelle told him softly. Strangely enough the pain of her draining life wasn't there any more and she was able to talk to him easily as if she wasn't dying. "I knew from the start of my assignment that I would die being your Protector."

Tsuna's eyes widened and the Serafin saw a variety of emotions pass through them: shock, betrayal, anger, hurt and finally sadness.

"Wh-what?" He choked out.

Lifting up her left arm Noelle cupped one of Tsuna's cheek in it.

"I'm sorry." She said, the brightness of her eyes beginning to fade as death once again drew her within its cold and icy grip. "I kept it from you because I knew you and the others would try and do something about it. I didn't want to weigh down your mind with worries. And... it's not your fault. It was never your fault; I would have died either way even if I hadn't been chosen to be your protector."

When Tsuna tried to say something, he was cut off by Noelle shaking her head. She didn't want him to say anything until she was done.

"I know. Fates and destinies aren't set in stone and that's true for ordinary humans," She smiled sadly, "but the Serafin are different. We are destined to die prematurely either through sickness or a violent end."

But mostly violent. Most Serafin had been forcefully robbed of their first lives either by someone else or cruel circumstances. Noelle knew of only one or two others in her famiglia dying because of cancer or some other incurable disease.

It hurt to see the twisted pained expression on her charge's face, but she continued on.

"Even if I wanted to fight back... no one can fight against the heavens. Mortal, even angels, cannot go against it." She sighed. Noelle didn't know if she should say what had been on her mind for years, but her lips moved before she could stop herself. "But that isn't what I wanted to tell you."

Her sight was beginning to blur but she was still able to see the details Tsuna's face.

"What is it?" Tsuna was clutching onto Noelle tightly now. His voice was shaky; something that was unusual when he was in HDW mode.

"I..." Her voice faltered. Did she really want to say something like this to him _now_?

"Noelle?"

"I... love you." She finally said and his pained eyes widened. "I'm sorry that I waited so long and for this moment to tell you this... but I thought that I should be truthful... I lied to you that day and it caused a lot of problems... I'm sorry..."

Her arm slowly began to drop slowly.

She remembered that day several months ago. The day that made her happy but also brought despair; Tsuna had confessed that he had loved her. And Noelle had been forced to reject him, despite actually returning his feelings.

She didn't deserve him; a liar and someone who was doomed to the gears of fate.

"I did love you Tsuna... but you deserve someone so much better. Like Kyoko and Haru..."

The two girls never hid things from her or continuously hurt him; Kyoko was sweet and understanding and Haru was outgoing and always ready to cheer someone up.

"...or someone who wasn't going to die a few months later. I told you... that I wouldn't be around forever."

Tsuna's eyes were hidden by the shadows of his bangs as he lowered his head in resigned defeat. Noelle was about to close her eyes when she felt something warm splash on to her face.

Her eyes flew open using the last reserves of her strength to see that the brunet was crying. Tears were streaming down his face and his face showed so much pain that she felt something stab at her heart. She blinked several times before a sad smile formed over her lips and she started brushing away his tears.

_'Just a little more strength...' _She pleaded in her mind.

Noelle grabbed the front of Vongola Decimo's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. His lips were soft and warm and she could feel the wetness of his tears as they kissed.

Finally she let go of his shirt and gave him one final smile.

"My life in this lifetime is over but that doesn't mean I will never see you again. But may it be in the afterlife or in another lifetime, I'll come and find you. That's a promise."

Noelle's eyes closed one last time and her hand fell limply by her side. The last thing she ever heard was a voice wracked with agony shouting her name.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! So tell me... was this angsty enough to suit you guys or do I need to do some last touch ups? Anyways, this took me two days to write up... so I hope you enjoy it!<br>**


End file.
